


A Different Kind Of Meeting

by Hakuryuukun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryuukun/pseuds/Hakuryuukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Alikou porn without a plot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Meeting

The air was thick with laughter and muttered apologies as the empress balanced clumsily on top of wooden table. Legs wrapped snugly against his waist, she moved in for yet another kiss. Alibaba wasn’t particularly gifted at the act, but it didn’t matter much. They both swooned at the sensation of each other’s mouths; Alibaba found great comfort in her soft, supple lips meanwhile Kougyoku developed a strong appreciation for the subtle sweet taste of home brewed tea on his tongue.

They pulled away for a brief moment solely for air before their lips collided once more. This time it ended abruptly as Alibaba lips ran down the length of her neck. Golden trestles ticked her skin causing a fit of giggles which dissolved into a gasp and small moan when he snapped gently at her neck.

Kougyoku pushed him away and eyed him with a look that she hoped oozed sexuality but judging by chortles that erupted from his mouth she knew she had failed miserably. Though she pouted and swatted at him in a playful manner, Alibaba was pleasantly taken aback by her boldness. He understood what she desired and he was more than happy to give it to her as he began to eagerly disrobe himself.

She watched him with great interest as more and more skin revealed itself. He winked in her direction before dropping the final layer of clothing that hid his most private regions. Although this wasn’t the first time, and certainly wouldn’t be the last time, Kougyoku face heated at the sight and her eyes shifted. Alibaba did not mind at all and in fact found her persistent shyness in the manner simply adorable. By this time, he was already quite familiar with of the workings behind her robes and was able to strip as well with the greatest of ease.

They found themselves in the same position as before only this time in reverse; Alibaba was one sitting, arms draped across her lower back while Kougyoku’s legs were once again enveloped around him. He wastes no time burying himself inside of her groaning at the warmth and pressure that welcomed him. Clinging to his arm and the back of his head for support, Kougyoku experimentally shifts her hips in a circular motion and was beyond pleased when his heavy moan rippled the air as a result. She takes it up a notch by adding small bounces to the mix that drive them both mad with desire as their moans grow louder and louder with each meeting of their hips.

Refusing to be outdone by his empress, the prime minister repositions her so that she is laying flat against the table with legs wide apart and draped against his shoulders. The table is cool and dry, contrasting heavily against her heated, sweat moistened skin. Alibaba takes a moment to burn the image of the pleasurable expression that has consumed her features into memory and grins smugly before plunging back inside of her. His movements elicit a chorus of moans and whimpers from both parties though Kougyoku is shamelessly becoming more audible with every thrust. She writhes and grabs onto anything within reach which happens to be the edges of the table. Alibaba’s thrusts become less and less fluid by the minute and soon evolve into jolts of passion. It doesn’t take long before the feeling of utmost pleasure explodes inside of her, removing any sense of self control she had left. He soon follows, giving quick, vigorous thrusts and a beast-like howl before releasing inside of her.

Even while still enjoying the euphoric feel of after-sex, Kougyoku nudges her head towards a cushioned chair and winks at him to signal that she is more than up for round two. And of course, Alibaba is more than happy to oblige, whisking her away to continue their sexual escapades.


End file.
